¿Amor u Odio?
by Little Glory4everPink
Summary: Casey y Derek continuan con sus continuas peleas pero ¿por cuanto tiempo? quiza eso sea antes de lo esperado o quiza nunca ¿porque peleaban realmente? quiza fuera ¿Amor u Odio? si lo quereis saber entrad y leed


**_Holis, se que este fic ya lo publique como uno de 4 capitulos, pero heran tan cortos que pense que era mejor sustituirlos por este que tiene los cuatros en uno solo y con menos faltas! jejeje_**

**_Aqui os lo dejo:_**

**_¿Amor u Odio?_**

Era uno de esos fríos días de invierno yo estaba en el salón sentada viendo la televisión y entonces oí la puerta abrirse como no era mi hermanastro Derek siempre quería negar lo pero en mi interior sabia que sentía algo mas por el que un simple aprecio u odio de hermanos, nunca le diría a mi madre pero siempre estaré agradecida a ella por casarse con George porque además de que así ella es más feliz yo puede conocer a Derek nunca lo llegue a admitir abiertamente pero todo aquel odio que en su día sentí no es mas que un intento de encubrir el intenso amor que siento por mi hermanastro Derek y el porque lo encubría es porque es el ser mas odioso que conozco pero aun así lo amo cosa que no entiendo y no ceso de preguntarme como puedo amar a algo tan odioso.

Me gire y allí estaba él, colgando su abrigo tras la puerta, se dirigió al sillón se sentó y como no un gesto típico del gran y odioso Derek Ventury cogió el mando del televisor y cambio de canal a el canal de deportes donde emitan un partido de hockey.

-Derek acabas de venir de jugar al hockey.

-Casey, Casey, Casey... no ves que intento ver el partido si acabo de volver déjame tranquilo.

-¿No has tenido bastante por hoy?

-No es evidente que... no.

En ese momento entraron mama y George por la puerta.

-George...- dije esperando ayuda de mi padrastro para recuperar el control del mando del televisor.

-Derek, ¿cómo va el partido?- dijo George sentándose en el sofá.

-George...-dijo mama enfadada- creo que Casey estaba viendo la televisión hasta que Derek llego-y mama con su tono autoritario finalizo con-¿ y no se te ocurre nada mejor que decir que como va el partido?

-Lo siento Dora no me di cuenta, Derek devuelve le el mando del televisor a Casey.

-Pero papa...-Dijo Derek con su tono autoritario-estoy viendo el partido ¿no quieres verlo?

-La verdad...-dijo George vejando el tono cada vez más con cada letra-.

-George- dijo mama muy enfadada.

-Pero Dora es la final.

En ese momento no aguante más y deje a Derek y George viendo el partido mientras subía corriendo las escaleras directa a mi habitación con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación cerré a puerta y me tire en la cama y entonces oí abrirse la puerta.

-Mama, déjame, no puedes hacer nada.

-No soy Dora.

Me gire y ahí estaba el.

-¿Derek? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Evidentemente algo que debí hacer en innumerables ocasiones pero jamás hice.

-Y ¿qué es esa cosa?

-Disculparme

¿El gran Derek Ventury se va a disculpar? ¿Quién mato a Derek?¿dónde está el? La verdad me da igual que nadie pueda contestar mis dudas, ya que aquel nuevo Derek me atraía aun más que el antiguo.

-Ya tardas en disculparte ¿seguro no morirás por hacerlo?

-Casey, de verdad siento muchísimo haberte tratado así y comportarme como un imbécil que se cree el centro del universo.

No dije nada

-Casey, ¿me perdonas?

No sabía que decirle ya que una parte de mi deseaba mucho más que perdonarle deseaba decirle que le amaba pero la otra parte deseaba odiarlo por el resto de su existencia, ¿a cuál debía hacer caso?

-Derek yo te... -iba a decir amo pero aquellas palabras no querían surgir de mis labios quizá yo no las quería decir.- perdono.

-Gracias, Casey... pero... ¿me perdonas todo lo que te hice en todo este tiempo?

-Me resultara un gran esfuerza pero... si.

-Casey, además te debo decir otra cosa, pero no hoy.

-¿Porque no?

-Cuando pueda decírtelo lo entenderás.

-Y ¿cuando será eso?

-No lo se

-Si tú no lo sabes ¿quién lo va a saber?

-Puede que hoy o quizá nunca todo depende de las circunstancias.

-¿Qué circunstancias?

-No te lo puedo decir.

Me gire indignada porque me mantenía con el suspense y en ese momento debió salir porque me volví de nuevo hacia la puerta y el ya no se encontraba allí.

Además de irse de mi habitación también se fue de la casa, no vino a cenar y cuando me acosté aun no había vuelto.

A la mañana siguiente cuando me levante el ya había salido y al llegar al instituto el no estaba allí ¿me estaba evitando? Quizá fuera eso o únicamente una casualidad. Seguimos con el día y cuando volví a casa él no estaba allí, esto no era una casualidad, esto era que el me estaba evitando definitivamente.

Paso una semana del mismo modo no iba a clase llegaba a casa cuando todos estábamos dormidos y salía antes de que me despertara, mi madre y George estaban preocupados pues el director del instituto ya les había informado de las ausencias reiteradas de Derek, y ellos no eran los únicos que comenzaban a preocuparse yo la verdad me estaba preocupando día a día mas por mi hermanastro Derek aunque no me gusta llamarle así me suena a... familia y la familia y lo que yo siento por el... son mala combinación. Mejor decirle solo Derek.

Al fin el viernes cuando llegue a casa vi a Derek sentado en el sofá. Cuando fui a preguntarle el me interrumpió.

-Casey, ¿recuerdas que debía decirte una cosa?

-Sí.

-La verdad es que creo que ya ha llegado el momento.

-Entonces dime.

-Esto... yo... ¿cómo te digo esto?

-Vale empecemos por... ¿porque te has ausentado todo este tiempo?

-La verdad es que necesitaba pensar y que tu estuvieras insistiendo en saber lo que debía decirte no ayudaría.

-¿Quien dice que fuera tanta mi intriga?

-Yo lo digo...

-Sí, seguro.

-Si me dejas te diré que es aquello que no quería decirte...

-Vamos te dejo pero dímelo ya.

-Casey... yo... te quiero

-Anda si va y mi hermanastro me quiere. ¿¿Fue tan difícil decirlo??

-Casey, no lo comprendes.

-¿A, no?

-No, yo no te quiero como un hermano.

-¿Cómo?- en esos momentos me llene de alegría, el también me quería.

-Lo que escuchaste, pero sé que es un error y que tú me odias y lo comprendo isa que hagamos como si nunca hubiera dicho esto.

-¿Porque debemos hacer eso?

-Porque es lo que quieres, ¿No?

Mi respiración se cortó, volviéndose increíblemente irregular, desigual.

¿Qué le podía responder? ¿Te amo desesperadamente, y por eso te odio? Tú tienes la culpa de todo.

Bajé la mirada avergonzada, algo impropio de mí, y por primera vez en mi vida no supe que responder.

-Casey, te he hecho una pregunta, respóndeme- ahí teníamos de vuelta al impertinente Derek, alguien a quien odio tanto como amo.

-Verás... - vacilé ¿Qué más da que le diga la verdad? No tengo nada que perder ¿O... si?

Me lanzó una mirada furibunda.

-¿Por qué te tengo que responder? Tú no mandas sobre mí. No tienes ningún poder sobre mi persona- al menos, no que el sepa.

Bajó la cabeza avergonzado, por primera vez en su cargante vida; ese gesto de alguna manera provocó que algo se removiera en mi interior.

Suspiré pesadamente.

Mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer, de desesperación y rabia.

Furiosa, exploté.

-¡¿Quieres saber qué narices me ocurre?!- chillé.

Confuso, me miró.

-Que estoy harta; harta de que juegues conmigo de que te burles de mis sentimientos, porque TÚ no me quieres como yo te quiero, no me quieres más que a un hermano, sino, menos que a tu palo de Jokey.

-Eso es mentira- su voz era tan dura y gélida que por un momento me creí su verdad.

Mis sollozos se aplacaron y rabiosa, alcé la vista hacia su rostro.

-Te amo- afirmó con un tono de voz tan seguro que no haría vacilar ni al mismísimo Satanás.

Hipnotizada por su mirada, por su cuerpo, por su persona, no pude hacer más que atender a su réplica:

-Te amo- aseveré con la voz temblorosa como consecuencia del llanto.

Y en ese momento sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos, cálidos, dulces, deseables; y yo en mi vida me había encontrado tan feliz, porque aunque fuera un juego, una imagen, una ficción, momentáneamente estuve entre sus brazos. En los brazos del engreído, tonto e imbécil Derek Ventury.

**_Dejad reviews_**


End file.
